Aural Fixations
Friday, November, 19th @ Goodhandy's! 120 Church St. @ Richmond St. We look forward to welcoming you... Our lovely hosts will be selling tickets, Burlesque Bucks and will be there to help you with all your Aural Fixations. Enjoy a full evening of TIT-ilating entertainment and art planned to stimulate all your senses. Fabulous fun people from all walks of life encompassing the spirit of Aural Fixations on a Friday night! No gaps....DJ Groove_Warrior will fill your bonz with moves all night. Live music, Burlesque, Drag Kings, dancing, visual artistry and much more! Entering a 50/50 Draw will raise money for the artists! Bands! Burlesque! Drag Kings! Dancing! Visual Artists! 50/50 Draw! Free Snacks! And More! 7pm Welcome Party Begins 8pm The Variety Show Begins $7.00 at the door or PWYC The Kinnexa Cross Band: Bringing together two songwriters and five outstanding musicians. this unique band presents a complex array of rhythm-driven songs spanning from blues to pop to just-plain-hard rock. With influences as diverse as Jefferson Airplane, Jimmy Page and The Beastie Boys, their music appeals to a wide range of audiences, but is always underpinned by their signature big sound. Compared by one radio listener to "Green Day with a chick singer", Kinnexa Cross presents "ball busting bluezy rock" and some of the most emotive and dark arena ballads around. This super hot band is making the trip all the way from Ottawa to perform at Aural Fixations! www.kinnexacross.com Harlette's Burlesque Troupe: They're sexy, they're sultry and they're performing at Aural Fixations! This is the show you don't want to miss, packed full of tantalizing talent! Come out and show your love! Bring your friends! We will be selling special 'Burlesque Bucks' for your tipping convenience and ahem, pleasure! www.harlettes.com Mena Hardy: Mena Hardy's main specialty is ripping serious rock vocals and sings it like it's nobody's business. Her vocal influences are Janis Joplin, Robert Plant and Joe Cocker. www.myspace.com/allenbrightandhardy%5C Shaz: Shaz comes back to the Aural Fixations stage with a brand new twist to her ever growing repertoire of talents. She will be doing a performance including a song by one of my favourite artists of all time. If you want to know who it is, please come to the show! www.myspace.com/shaziaislam Toronto Drag Kings: Come on out and watch the boys strut their stuff for the first time at Aural Fixations and Goodhandy's! Show your love and support for these fine fellas who will be rocking and gyrating on the stage for your ultimate pleasure! http://torontodragkings.com/ DJ groove_warrior: groove_warrior, aka Deb Bisztriczky, is a DJ/musician living in Toronto, ON. Since first picking up a guitar at age 4, Deb has been passionate about music of all kinds. In groove_warrior's world, genres are irrelevant. Her only rule is for her record box to be filled with wickedly good, floor packing and soul-soothing music. Enough said. Are you ready to get your groove on? We will be swinging to her sensational twists and tunes all night folks! www.groovewarrior.com Karyn Wong: Karyn is a Toronto-born artist who has dedicated much of her academic and personal life studying her two passions: art and French. This combination of interests has lead her to pursue an Honours BA / BFA Double Major in French Studies and Visual Arts at York University, ON, Canada. Karyn Wong is one of the visual artists who will be displaying a selection of her works on the big screen at Goodhandy's at the new show. www.karynwong.com/ Nicole Pena: I am a Toronto based painter who received my Honours Degree in Fine Arts from York University in 1992. As an award-winning artist, I have been involved in a multitude of solo and group exhibitions throughout Canada, Trinidad and Tobago, New York and Bermuda. My works have also graced the walls of the Royal Ontario Museum in a featured group exhibition sponsored by Colourblind an Association of African Canadian Artists. Throughout my career I have published my paintings for book covers, posters, magazines and calendars. Nicole Pena is one of the visual artists who will be displaying a selection of her works on the big screen at Goodhandy's at the new show. www.nicolepena.com/ Also I may have one or two additions to the show, so expect the unexpected! Please pass this on to your friends or anyone you may want to make friends with when you come to the show! Hope to see you all there!